warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mnemosyne
Mnemosyne (Meh-nem-o-sin) is a snow white she-wolf with blue eyes that darken when she is in a negitive mood and lighten when she is in a positive mood. She is a former wolf of Betulis Pack and now resides in Stella Pack. She has the appearance of a young, pretty she wolf because that is when she was happiest. Life Mnemosyne was born a little while before the founding of the packs. Her mother Iuana, thought Mnemosyne was cursed when she was born, but her father, Cadmar, disagreed. She had three brothers and a sister named Antinanco, Wapasha, Quidel, and Rayen. Her mother threw her out and then she left to find her own territory. She occasionally visited Cadmar in his territory. She was the age of an Other Wolf when she joined the new Betulis Pack. She had a mate named Zeus, although it is unknown if they had any pups. She lived a healthy and stress-free life after the packs started. Death Mnemosyne was killed by an outcast, unknown what pack he/she was exiled from. She remembered her death quite vividly when she came to Stella Pack Afterlife Mnemosyne, being one of the oldest wolves in Stella Pack, started watching everything that happened in the packs. She knew so much that she can now tell a wolf mostly anything about the past due to her large memory. She has the best memory is Stella Pack. Her mate, Zeus, lives in Stella Pack with her. She is friends with Lupa. She hates it when wolves try to test her memory. Mnemosyne is very mysterious and sometimes "creeps out" a lot of wolves. She answered Boyan's prayer to make his pack happy and safe again, although she said it would take a while for it to happen. Mnemosyne likes to know what is going on around her and even going extreme as to eavesdropping to find out. Mnemosyne enters Umbras Pack territory to find Venus. She was going to tell her about her parents and how Remus "died", but Remus and Nova were also on Umbras Pack territory, but then Mnemosyne disappeared with no choice. Lupa, Venus, Tiberius, and Aqulia vist Betulis Pack and an elder named Alden tells them about Mnemosyne, due to their knowledge. He says she has been dead for about 300 years. Mnemosyne tells Lupa that her future is bright and dark. When Lupa and Vulcan's pups are born, she shines light, which is rare in Umbras Pack territory, on the last pup that is born, who is named Amaterasu. Mnemosyne sees power in Amaterasu. Mnemosyne is Amaterasu's "guardian angel". ''Gallery'' '' '' '' '' Note: Mossnose does not own this picture, nor knows the person who drew it. All credit goes to that person. Trivia *She is named after the Greek goddess of memory, and her name that she used to hide from her mother, Moneta, is the name of the Roman counterpart of Mnemosyne *Her mother and her siblings have Native American names, but Mnemosyne and her father, Cadmar, don't. *In Greek mythology, Mnemosyne and Zeus were the parents of the nine Muses *It was revealed in Betulis Pack/Roleplay that Mnemosyne has been dead for about 300 years Category:Stella Pack Wolves Category:Deceased Category:Betulis Pack Wolves Category:Mossnose's Pages Category:Roleplay